


【墨白】冬雷震震夏雨雪 10

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 墨渊/白浅
Kudos: 2





	【墨白】冬雷震震夏雨雪 10

10.  
白浅是真的没有想到师父会这样问这样说，她看着面前那微笑着的师父，不觉渐渐泪眼迷蒙的很，那眼泪就要掉下来的时候，忽然又被她忍了回去，她侧过些头，努力忍住泪意，这才低声说，我没想要给师父添麻烦，

墨渊不觉哭笑不得，好好的求婚嫁，结果得来的却是这么一句回答，这恐怕是他身为战神以来第一次遭遇这样的失败，不过兵法上说，不战而屈人之兵才是上策，他看着怀里那侧着头故作镇定从容的小女子，无声笑了出来，这小妮子，说话的时候也不先估计一下形势是否对自己有利，这般情缠旖旎交颈而卧的姿势之下，跟他说这样的话，是真的没把他这位战神放在眼里呀，不过这还真是几万年下来被他娇惯出来的小十七，他的十七在他这位师父面前，总是这般的迷糊大意，让人恨也不是爱也不是，

他这里只是挑眉不语看着十七，白浅转过头来一些，看见师父这样的目光，那在师父面前一惯的乖巧心思不由自主浮上来，想也不想伸开手臂，搂住了身上的老神仙，又是撒娇又是讨好的，好声好气的说着，师父，十七到底还担着和天族太子的婚约，这样的时候答应师父，恐怕会对师父不公平，也是有些大不敬呢，十七自己被人说亵渎师尊也就罢了，总不能让师父也跟着被我连累，被人非议说闲话，

墨渊叹息道，十七，你那亵渎师尊的事，做的还少么，

白浅才想要为自己辩白一番，冷不防那还埋在她身体里的东西很是有力的动了动，她顿时呻吟了一声，墨渊将她搂紧些，还特别用手将她的腰臀提起来些许，无形之间让那蠢蠢欲动的物什埋藏的更深了些，白浅越发不能言语，她身子都还是软的，根本没力气去和师尊抗衡，只得低声求着师父说不要了，墨渊微微一笑，缓缓动作起来，白浅不觉咬住了唇隐忍着，可是那酥麻的感觉还是渐渐涌上来，让她一再的失神，渐渐的克制不住，漏出几声情动之声，身子也开始柔韧配合，顿时觉得很是羞涩，

墨渊在她耳边低语，十七，这番口是心非的不要了，又该如何惩戒，你什么时候也学会了在为师面前不尽不实？

白浅真心委屈又冤枉，她方才说不要的时候是真的情真意切，不过呢，眼下被师父摆弄的也确实浴火焚身，方才那番痴缠的余温尚存，她的身子明明就是餍足的，眼下却又被师父撩拨的跃跃欲试，从头到脚都好像从深眠中苏醒过来一般，热切的响应着，如此真实自然的反应让她羞红了脸，这样子也忒丢人了些，好像她打从心眼里往外渴求师父的亲近似的，不过说句实在话，这些日子里她也确实很怀念师父的怀抱，以及那些让人脸红心跳的亲吻，她才转过头来要说话，就已经被师父封住了唇，如此这般，上上下下同时的进攻之下，白浅很快心神失守，再也无力自持，那火热的身子坦白诚实的回应着墨渊，让他如痴如醉，爱不释手，桃林那夜他怜惜她身子不适，并未如何孟浪，不过是称得上中规中矩而已，如今却不再顾忌，这里又是她的狐狸洞，越发起了将这只野狐狸拆吃入腹的心思，白浅却还浑然不觉，根本不知道自己方才那句回答，将会给自己日后带来如何的后果，

那天开始，墨渊陪着白浅在狐狸洞里呆了一个月左右的光景，他一直都悠哉悠哉的很，没有半点紧迫感，白浅却渐渐坐立不安，生怕别人发现这么个了不得的战神被她窝藏在狐狸洞里，而且她也是有点享受不来这忽然而至的甜腻亲密，好像昨天她还是师父面前恭恭敬敬的弟子十七，一眨眼的功夫就变成了战神墨渊的枕边人，日日夜夜都被师父揽在怀里亲昵不说，还时常的炽热激情到她呻吟不止娇喘连连，她觉得自己是越来越惨，师父却是越来越游刃有余从容不迫，让她一度觉得自己好像是被师父当成了要尽力攻克的难关，非要见到一个甘拜下风彻底臣服的结果才算满意，按着这样的估计，她也就臣服的更加彻底诚恳了些，却还是不能让师父满意，害的她好几次差点在师父怀里变成炸毛狐狸原身，惹得师父轻笑不止，

本来是好端端的闭关清静日子，如今却被师父弄得好像是妖邪路子上的冶艳双修，她想来就觉得脸上有些挂不住，再说她这狐狸洞里也没有什么好吃好喝可以招待师父，很是怕师父陪着她一起受苦，她不过是一些皮肉伤，就算不怎么搭理，日子一天天过去，也总归是会好的，师父却不同，东皇钟的效力，七万年的沧桑，失去的法力等等，都不是那么容易成为过去的，她日日催着师父专心静坐修行，却又日日都是师父口中那个让他心猿意马放不下的狐媚小妖精，师父确实实在她这狐狸洞里日日盘膝打坐，只不过，怀里总是揽着她这么个小女子，十次里有八次她肩头的衣衫都是滑落一旁，那标致起伏的柔美饱满，更是时常被吮吸吞吐的傲然挺立，她倒是经常师父师父的唤着，却早已经变了味道，听了让人心思浮动的紧，

这般颠倒乾坤的日子不知不觉过了一个月，她身上的伤好的十之八九，想着当初和夜华说过的话，也是整日里被师父看的发毛，于是想要去一趟九重天，她的打算是，先私下里和夜华把话说开，为的就是不想在众人面前损了夜华这位太子的颜面，然后再让折颜和四哥替她去善后收尾，也可以算得上有始有终，只不过，要如何在夜华面前开口说这件退婚的事，却让她着实很是头疼，夜华的性子她也知道一些，只怕是会受不来这个事情，再说之前也不曾有过预兆，还差点就大婚做了夫妻，现在好端端的就要退婚，也不能怪夜华接受不来，

她在狐狸洞里咬着个枇杷果哼哼唧唧的想不出办法来，又不敢让师父去替她出面了结这些糟心事，一时很是有些心浮气躁，被师父拦腰抱起来搁在怀里坐着的时候都还有些闷闷不乐，等到被师父搂在怀里踏踏实实的交换了一个缠绵的吻，心里头的那些个怨气才散了去，她晓得师父必定不会乐意她去九重天上见夜华，可是也不能一直这么拖下去，再拖拖拉拉的，好像真的把堂堂战神当做小白脸面首养在自己的狐狸洞里，成何体统，她也是想着，如果师父真的日子不多，那还是速战速决的好，也好能及时给师父个理所当然的名分，

果不其然，她不过是才说了一句，需得去九重天上走一趟见见夜华，身上的衣服就已经被剥去了大半，就这般被师父抱着坐在腿上的姿势顶弄起来，不觉淅淅沥沥的很是深入骨髓，好半天眼前都是白茫茫的一片，一个字也说不上来，最后搂着师父实实在在的主动说了许多的小话，又把那醋缸似的老神龙格外用心安抚了几遍，才终于得了师父的首肯，应允放她去九重天上露个面，不过话也说在前头，一炷香为限，到了时候还不见她回来，他就会到九重天上去要人，

第二日午后白浅才动身，不是她惫懒，而是上午实在困乏的很，根本起不来身，收拾整理之后，再三的嘱咐了师父，在狐狸洞里好生等着她，这才要动身离开，临走临走，还是师父想着把那玉清昆仑扇给她带着，她觉得累赘用不着，师父就把那扇子变化成一个坠子，亲手给她挂在了腰间，临出门的时候还仔细叮嘱了她，最好不要和夜华单独相处，她想着那日狐狸洞口夜华的举止，洞察了师父的话外之音，不由得有些脸红，踮起脚尖在师父脸上亲了一下，才转身要走出狐狸洞去，未曾想到了洞口又被跟上来的师父拉去怀里，抵在石壁上好一顿索吻，才终于被放了出去，她偷偷嘀咕着，真是越来越像画本子里的小白脸了，怕师父听见，连忙一阵风似的去了，

九重天上，她不过是去见见夜华，却也是好大的排场，罗里吧嗦的阵势，好一番曲折之后才随着夜华到了他的书房说话，夜华看见她来自然欢喜的很，白浅心里越发有些不忍，这样兴冲冲的，兜头给她泼了这样的一盆凉水上去，怕不是得憋屈出一场大病来吧，可是她从狐狸洞里出来的时候是应承过师父的，今日和夜华说过这些事，回去就和师父过聘礼，今日这事情若是办不成，只怕回去之后就是变成炸毛狐狸也还是躲不开师父的收拾惩戒，

思及此，她狠了狠心，也不坐下，只是站在那平和对夜华说，夜华，我今日此来，是有一件大事要和你分说清楚，

夜华看见她那正式严肃的样子，不觉笑道，浅浅，怎么这样严肃的表情，如果是关于大婚的事，不说也罢，我知道你是关心墨渊上神，一时情急，你毕竟是他座下素来疼宠的弟子，后来发生的那些，也不在你预料之中，这番受伤，也不是你情愿的，是不是，

他这般说着话，已经来她面前站住，扶住了她的肩膀，深沉的眼神看着她的脸，继而落在她唇上，很是有些想要一亲芳泽的明显意图，

白浅不觉退开几步，拉开了些距离说，夜华，我就直说了，我今日是来找你退婚的，你也知道我这般受了伤，自然担不起那天后的天雷，你继任天君在即，拖延不得，也是天意让你我有缘无分，你我之事，还是就此作罢的好，

夜华脸色一变，那激烈执着的眼神紧紧盯着她看着，沉着说着，浅浅，你我多日不见，怎么忽然说这样莫名其妙的话，我就是要继任天君，也必定会等到你身子无恙，又怎么会为了这等事坏了你我的姻缘，

白浅看着他没说话，夜华看了她一会，眼神渐渐绝望起来，却也并不说话，白浅看着他那样子也是有些可怜，只得低声说，夜华，你这般聪明的人，应当明白，这不过就是我的一番说辞，你也该明白，如果不是仔细想好了的，我是不会来跟你说这些话的，

夜华沉静问道，是因为墨渊上神，对么，是他跟你说了什么吧，还是他又需得你去为他做什么，又或者，是你自己又想去为他做什么，怕我等不得，所以才这样说？

白浅沉默不语，这是她和夜华之间的事，不需得扯上师父，可是她也不能说就和师父半点关系也没有，故而只是沉默，

这般沉默之中，忽然被走过来的夜华逼得一直退到了身后的书案边上，夜华的手臂将她困在他和书案之间，随即使力气将她压倒在身后的书案上，他的呼吸就在她耳边，那绝望又苍凉的声音说着，浅浅，好好的，为何忽然这般冷情，是恼了我这些日子都没有去好好陪着你么，你知道的，我心里想你想的都不知道痛了多少回，今日好不容易见着你在我面前，怎的好端端的又说起这些不相干的话，这些日子，你都没有好好的念过我想过我么，嗯？

他说着就要去吻她的唇，她心中一惊，当即用了些力气抗拒抵挡，夜华停下动作看着她，好半天之后才说了出来，浅浅，如果今日你我之间的这番亲近，你果然能做到对我毫无感觉，我就顺着你的心意跟你好聚好散，

白浅听了不觉一愣，就这么一愣神的功夫，夜华的手已经扯开了她胸口的衣襟，那心口上的伤口于是就这般袒露在两个人面前，她才要努力合拢衣衫，手却被夜华定住动弹不得，

然后他徐徐凑近，在她唇边说，浅浅，你可知道，你我大婚当天，墨渊那样子去翼界涉险，其实是为了那位他心里一直放不下的故人？


End file.
